


Kitch-Kitchen.

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Charlie is a guy in this and gay for Asians, Dean and Castiel have a baby, Gabriel and Sam have a baby, Kevin and Charlie babysit and are a couple, M/M, Minor groping in a kitchen, the bunker, there is no point, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Kevin and Charlie babysit the Winchester babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy. It's for fun. It doesn't have to make sense.

This was NOT how Kevin expected the night to turn out. Well, his night was hoping to cuddle with his boyfriend. See, for the past four months, Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord and formerly, Advanced Placement and inspiring to be the first future Asian-American president and Charlie Bradbury, the hacker that helped bring down Dick Roman and ruled Moondoor as King, Hero of Oz had been dating. Yes, dating. A hacker and a prophet.

It had seemed oh so simple.. Dean and Castiel were trusting Kevin and Charlie to watch their three year old son, born John Winchester and named for his grandfather. Dean decided his angel and him needed a night out.. all of the mothering wasn't good for Castiel. He was going to drive his poor lover crazy and up a wall without single time. Every time John cried, Castiel came running. Even when he and Dean were in mid-fuck. Dean had warned both Gamer and Prophet. "Make sure my baby is safe, or God help me, I'll gank you both." This was not a threat. It was a god damned promise.

The same was said for Sam and Gabriel. Sam had been to worried with his baby, the constant worrying, mothering. His son needed him. Gabriel had gently pried his son out of his wife's arms, gently tucking Joseph into Kevin's arms. The baby had looked up at the prophet and cooed around his pacifier, happily. Kicking his little legs around in his onesie dubbed 'Future Hunter in training'

And with that, it had been simple. John was three years old. He was content to play games and help Charlie make dinner. Joseph had been fed, burped and changed and put to bed. John pouted and scowled, matching Castiel's scoff when the remote was taken away. "Time for bed," Charlie pointed. He smiled. "I'll tell you a story." He added, causing John to smile happily.

Kevin had gone to check on the baby again. There wasn't much to worry about. Since Castiel and Sam had both been pregnant, it had been one of the only times that Dean and Gabriel really worked together to double proof the bunker. Against everything humanly possible and demonically possible. Nothing was getting in there to touch their mates or their offspring.

Charlie rolled up his sleeves, humming as he left John's bedroom and walked forward, towards the bunker's kitchen. He leaned in the doorway, grinning lightly as he watched his boyfriend. Kevin was doing the dishes, wearing one of the only apron's in the place. It was a frilly white apron. Like one of those old fashioned 1950's housewife things. Gabriel had given it to Dean as a little joke. Calling him the 'woman' of the house as Dean cooked everything in the bunker. Telling everyone to stay out of his kitchen.

Kevin finished rinsing the dish and set it into the rack to dry. He turned off the sink, flinching and nearly jumping out of his skin as he felt a kiss on the back of his neck. "Holy shit.." he swore. "Charlie, you scared me!" He turned around to face his boyfriend, grabbing the towel to dry off his hands. He smiled. "Jerk."

"You love me," Charlie grinned. He bent down to press a kiss against his lips this time. Sliding his hands down to lightly grip Kevin's hips. "You look so adorable in this apron, I love it.." Kevin sighed softly as his neck was kissed, reaching up to lock both of his hands around Charlie's neck. "Oh, I bet you do.." He could feel the evidence of it against his thigh. "Charlie.."

"We can," Charlie insisted. He dropped a soft kiss against his lips again, taking his time to brush against Kevin's cheek, down to the Asian's neck. Listening to his soft sighs. "The boys are asleep, the baby monitor is right there.." Just in case.. and it had been a while..

"It's been a week." Kevin opened one eye to look up at Charlie as the redhead smiled down at him. He played with his long red hair, tucked back into a ponytail for the moment. "You can't wait until we're alone?" In their own room. Dean had bitched that the bunker was turning into a motel, since everyone was staying there.

"C'mon. It's kinda kinky, doing it in a kitchen." With his cute boyfriend. Charlie was a good 6'0' to Kevin's 5'8'. Kevin squeaked and Charlie grinned as he helped pick his boyfriend up and placed him on the counter in the kitchen. "Charlie!"

Charlie kissed him again, now that the two of them were eye level. Trying to woo Kevin into making out with him, into his little act. Just a little.. It went a little further, once he had Kevin's pants tugged down and hanging around one ankle. Kevin was biting at Charlie's neck, trailing down to his shoulder as he pushed the flannel off and his t-shirt was on the floor.

"Ju.. mm.. any.." Kevin trailed off, his hips arching. Charlie licked his throat, grinning at his gasp as he nipped. Both hands, he pulled Kevin forward, until he was half laying on the kitchen counter, legs wrapped around Charlie's waist. "I have something," He promised. Namely some cheap cherry blossom lotion that was in the bathrooms. Sam liked the smell of it.

"Uhnm.." Kevin groaned softly as the finger began to slip itself inside of him. "Oh.." Okay, so it had been a week for a while. To long, it seemed. "C'mon, Charlie.." He mumbled, his fingers pressing into his back, his shoulders. Charlie bent down, scattering soft kisses all over Kevin's face to try and relax him. "Just lemme in, baby.. M'gonna make it good." He promised.

"Aunt Kevin? Uncle Charlie?"

Both of them froze. Oh, fuck.

John stood there, rubbing his eyes and holding his stuffed bear in his arms. This bear even had a little trenchcoat, much like his mother always wore. "Auntie Kevin?"

Oh, god. Oh, god. Kevin roughly smacked Charlie on the shoulder, pushing at him. Get off, get off. He hissed as the fingers were slowly removed. He shoved down the apron, trying to fix himself right. The little boy was staring at the two of them as Charlie tugged up his jeans, zipping them. "Johnny. Johnny, buddy. What are you doing out of bed?"

The little boy yawned. "W.. I wanted some water, uncle Charlie." Luckily, the two of them were a little more composed and inside, the two of them were panicking miserably. If Dean and Castiel found out, the two of them would be DEAD. Charlie scooped the little boy up, rubbing his back. "K-Kevin, why don't you check on Joseph?" While he took care of John. Put him back to bed.

"How were the boys?" Dean asked, tugging off his jacket. He placed it over the back of the chair, looking at the two. He frowned. It looked like Kevin was fighting everything to avoid looking at him. At them.

"They're fine. Both are asleep." Charlie said. He squeezed Kevin's hand, the redhead grinning. Sam and Castiel had both disappeared down the hallway to check on their children. Gabriel rose an eyebrow. "You two are sure acting squirrelly." Very squirrelly.

"We're just tired," Kevin finally managed. "The boys were great, we're gonna go to bed." He shook off Charlie's hand and stiffly walked out of the library/study room. Charlie cast a nervous smile. "Night, boys!" He called, hurriedly following after his boyfriend. Oh, God, Oh, God. Castiel stepped in front of them, his arms crossed.

Kevin and Charlie had to both skid to a stop. Jesus. "C.. Cas, what's up?" Charlie smiled. He held his hands on his lover's shoulders, Kevin giving a little tremble. Looking at the angel of the lord.

"Cas, what's the matter?" Dean asked. Castiel looked like that small moment of rage. It was that same look when Dean did something to anger him, and that time during his angel's pregnancy, that the two of them had run out of those honeycakes he loved. "Cas?"

"John was awake." Kevin's stomach dropped right to his shoes as he peeked up. "And he was telling me the most interesting story of how his aunt and uncle were playing games in the kitchen. Like he saw his mommy and daddy do." A part that neither Dean and Castiel were proud of, but this part wasn't good either! "Sexual games."

Sexual games.

Gabriel snerked into his hand. "I'm gonna check on Sammy and my baby," He stepped around them, bursting into giggles as he left the four of them alone. Hah! That was damn amusing! He'd have to tell Sam about it later.

Charlie swallowed nervously, trying to smile as Dean turned on him, aided by Castiel's low growl. "You two were having sex in front of my SON?!" Dean snapped loudly. Kevin turned and he glared at Charlie. This was all his fault!

Poor redhead. "Dean, calm down.. it was an accident! OW! Kevin, help!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I like the idea of Charlie as a guy. I might write some more MaleCharlie and Kevin stuffs. Baby Winchesters? Awesome.


End file.
